


Blooming, Slowly but Surely

by Princess_in_Armor



Category: Free!
Genre: Crappy summary, F/M, Hazuki Nagisa - Freeform, I didn't want her to have some crazy insane past or anything, I don't think she is, I just wanted her to be a human so I hope that comes off, I try my best not to make her Mary-Sue esque, Makoto goes to college, Misako Asa is my OC, Nanase Haruka - Freeform, OC, Post-Eternal Summer, Ryugazaki Rei - Freeform, She's just a nice person, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, Tachibana Makoto x OC, Two very sweet characters, WRITING FOCUS: Character Building, cutesy story, not original title lol, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Armor/pseuds/Princess_in_Armor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Tachibana Makoto bumps (quite literally) into a girl named Misako Asa. They become friends, then best friends. Maybe it will become love? (You will see the other main characters later on in the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Makoto**

Makoto walked out of the classroom, rubbing his forehead. That had to be the most difficult to understand lesson of his life. He had never been excellent in math, so the last two hours had been torture. He had no idea what was going on.

He headed towards his room to get his swimsuit before he went to the place where he volunteered as a swimming instructor for younger kids. While he was walking, he wasn't paying much attention, so it was no big surprise when he crashed into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Makoto exclaimed, pausing to look down at the girl he had crashed into. "Are you alright?"

She hugged her books to her chest.

"Yes," she said softly. Makoto smiled, though slightly embarrassed. An awkward silence passed between them.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "What's your name?" For the first time, she glanced up at him, her lavender eyes catching the sun's rays that were streaming through the window. Makoto realized just how pretty she was: her long caramel hair, her blushing cheeks, her slight smile.

He realized she was laughing at him. He could feel his ears turning red.

"Misako Asa." She spoke with a quiet confidence that surprised Makoto some. She still had that amused expression on her face.

"Asa-san! I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I'm very clumsy, Makoto babbled. He grinned sheepishly before raising his hand in a wave. " _Sayonara_!"

As he went on his way, he thought he heard a laugh from behind him.

* * *

While Makoto was on his way to the local volunteer center, he thought back to his conversation with Asa-san. He realized that the conversation, if you could call it that, had mostly been one-sided. He felt a little bit of heat rise to his cheeks.

Makoto walked into the pool area and saw a small group of five-to-seven-year-olds standing there, waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile at their eager faces.

"Coach Tachibana!" they chorused as he approached.

"Hello, everyone! How are you all?"

"Good!"

He began their lesson, making them practice their breathing. This group didn't have many issues with swimming. They dove right into it, so to speak.

Makoto smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until he could teach all age groups.

But while he was teaching, he found that he was distracted. For some reason, he kept thinking about Asa-san. He couldn't help but wonder who she was...

* * *

That night, Makoto lay in bed, arms folded above his head. He thought about various things: swimming, his trip back home in the coming months, his courses, teaching. His maze of thoughts kept returning to one center though.

The pretty girl with a slight smile.

The quiet girl with lavender eyes.

Misako Asa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Free! fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter was mostly to establish setting, so sorry if it is a little choppy. :) I have written a lot of the story already and will post it soon. I can confidently say that the quality gets better as you read on.
> 
> I am not familiar with Japanese school system, so I apologize if my information for that was off.
> 
> Comments are most definitely welcome!
> 
> [Random comment: I adore all the "canon" ships XD Especially ReiGisa. I used to only ship that and MakoHaru, but after the OVA, I ship pretty much everyone! SouMako, RinHaru, MakoHaru, SouRin, RinTori, etc XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Asa's point of view!

**Asa**

Asa walked into her 9:00 English class, along with the other students. She took her usual seat in the middle of the classroom and the professor began the class.

She loved learning different languages, and had a knack for it too. The words flowed from her mouth, free. Free.

When the class was over, Asa walked through the hallways thinking, amused,  _I wonder who I'll bump into today._

She remembered the sweet, green-eyed person from the day before. It was rather funny and cute how awkward he was. Asa smiled at the memory. He seemed like a very nice person.

"Asa-san!" she heard someone call out to her. She was pretty sure who it was. Her few, very close, friends called her "Asa." The only person who had ever called her "Asa-san" was...

She turned around, and sure enough, it was the tall brunette from the other day. He was walking briskly towards her, panting a little. Asa smiled at him.

"Hello," she greeted. "I didn't think I'd bump into you again."

The boy rubbed his neck, lowering his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. Asa pointed towards the end of the hallway.

"Heading that way?" she asked. He looked up, seeming surprised. Then he nodded.

As they began walking he stated, "I didn't expect you to say so much. I mean–" Asa laughed quietly.

"I understand. I was a little startled yesterday, and..." She didn't finish.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Well, I was trying not to laugh. Not in a bad way, just..."

The boy chuckled. "Yeah, I get it. My friends at home teased me too." He got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey," she asked quietly. "I just realized. I don't know your name." The green-eyed boy looked down at her, brought back to the present.

"Oh! I'm Tachibana Makoto."

"Makoto..." Asa said, tasting the words. She grinned. "It's very feminine," she teased. The boy– Makoto– chuckled again.

"Yeah. At home, we had a swimming club. All the members were males with female names. Our manager was a girl with a more masculine name." When Asa didn't reply he started naming the members.

"There was Haruka," he listed, ticking the names off on his fingers, "Nagisa, Rei, and me. We also had a friend named Rin. Rei was the last one chosen and Nagisa chose him  _because_  of his girly name." Makoto laughed quietly to himself.

Asa noticed how Makoto held himself. With confidence but no arrogance. He talked so kindly, openly. How he blushed when receiving a compliment. How he smiled at every little thing. How he just seemed happy, in the moment. He was different than some of the other boys she had met at university.

She realized Makoto was talking and refocused on the words.

"Sorry, what?"

"What do you want to be, Asa-san?"

"An elementary teacher," Asa beamed. Makoto laughed lightly at her reaction.

"Why elementary?"

"I love teaching. I love learning. I love younger kids. An elementary teacher fits the description perfectly, don't you think?" She sighed happily. Makoto shook his head, grinning. "What?" she asked.

"You just seem so happy. It's fun to watch." Asa realized there was a rather large, awkward space between them, so she nudged him. Makoto glanced at his arm, startled, before blushing a little.

"What do you want to be?" she asked.

"A swimming instructor. I love to swim, but I don't think I could handle competitive swimming. That's Haru's area of expertise." He sounded like he was saying the last part to himself. Then he continued. "But I had volunteered at a swimming center in my hometown, and I had so much fun teaching the young kids how to swim. There was one who was scared to swim, and I loved helping him overcome his problem. He was a lot like me," Makoto added as an afterthought. Asa liked the way he spoke, like everything he was saying was a story.

"You mention your hometown a lot. Where are you from?" she asked.

"A really small town called Iwatobi. You?"

"I've heard of Iwatobi! I come from a place near there." He caught her looking at him and smiled while turning a delicate shade of pink.

They reached the place where Asa had to leave.

"I have to go now. I had fun talking to you!" Asa said truthfully. Makoto beamed and gave her a short bow.

"Good-bye, Asa-san. See you soon?" Asa smiled warmly.

"Yes, I do hope to bump into you again." She winked and he scratched his ear in embarrassment. "Good-bye, Makoto!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you think! -Princess in Armor


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Asa-san's life before college! (Also some innocent teasing)

**Makoto**

For the next couple of months, Makoto and Asa became very good friends. Neither of them had many in the university, and they both really enjoyed the others company.

* * *

"Why do you always call me 'Asa-san?' Why not just Asa?" she asked one day, sitting down underneath a tree. Makoto chuckled, thinking of Haru.  _Drop the -chan_ ,  _will you?_  he had always said.

"Just a term of respect. I usually place a suffix at the end of most of my close friends' names." Asa's eyes lit up, and Makoto didn't know why, but he was awfully proud to know that he had caused that happiness.

"So should I call you 'Mako-chan?'" she teased. Makoto shrugged as he sat down also. The nickname reminded him of Nagisa.

"If you want." There was a silence between them, but, unlike the ones when they had first met, this one wasn't awkward. Then Asa broke it.

"You talk about your friends a lot. What are they like?" Makoto grinned.

"One of a kind." Asa rolled her eyes.

"That's not an answer."

"Well, you never tell me about  _your_  old friends," Makoto countered. Asa looked up at him, lavender eyes glinting.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"I don't know... What were your friends like? How was your school? Anything you want to tell me, really."

"I didn't have that many friends. I had one really close friend that ended up moving away. The rest of them I got along with, but they really never understood me all that well. My friend could be over dramatic, but she was accepting. We weren't very similar, but I still loved her.

"Elementary school was actually not so bad. My close friend moved away in her third year of middle school, so she was still there during lower school. And the whole class got along really well."

"What... city did your friend move to?" Makoto asked tentatively.

"Iwatobi."

Makoto's eyes widened. "What's her name?"

"Gou. Matsuoka Gou. Though she preferred to be called Kou." Makoto turned around and faced her.

"Did she have an older brother?" Asa looked at him strangely.

"Yes. He had shark teeth. His name was Rin."

Despite Asa's sad look, Makoto couldn't help but laugh. Asa looked at him questioningly. Not angrily.

"What?" she asked.

"When I was younger, well, even in high school, Rin one of my good friends. He went to Samezuka Academy, a different school, but still. And Gou-chan..." Makoto tried to stop laughing and failed.

"What about her?"

"Gou-chan was our swimming club's manager! I've known her since my second year of high school!" Asa gaped at him.

"Really? Which high school did you go to? Because I always thought her school was a long distance away from my home, so I couldn't drive there. But if it's closer..."

"Iwatobi High School."

Asa's eyes brightened in anticipation and excitement. Makoto couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in that particular moment. She practically glowed.

" _Really?_ I can't believe…" Makoto saw tears glistening in her eyes and reached over to gently squeeze her hand. Asa hugged him tightly, and he could feel heat rise to his cheeks. The only people who had ever hugged him before were his family and Nagisa. Well, Rei, and sometimes Haruka too, but only once in a blue moon.

Makoto gently pulled back.

"Why are you crying? Why was Gou-chan that special to you?" he asked, hoping that he didn't sound prying. Sadness clouded over Asa's joyful eyes. She smiled faintly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Makoto. I don't think I have the ability to tell anyone just yet." A tear leaked down Asa's face. "Not yet," she said softly, more to herself this time.

"I'm sorry, Asa-san," Makoto whispered. Asa looked up, brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"For prying. And for whatever else happened." Makoto studied the blades of grass beneath him. He hated it. He hated that someone had done this to her. He had no idea who or what happened, but he felt a reckless fury course through him, something he didn't feel very often.

Asa smiled a little bit more.

"It's not your fault. Thank you for being my friend, Mako-chan." Makoto looked at her in surprise. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was nothing romantic, but the kiss still shot an unknown emotion through Makoto's heart.

Blushing furiously, Makoto said, "You shouldn't have to thank me for being your friend, Asa-san. But, if you want something, you need only ask." Some of the sadness left Asa's smile.

"That's why I should thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Makoto**

Makoto leaned his head back on the airplane seat headrest. He was going back to Iwatobi and he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to see Rei, and Nagisa, and, of course, Haru. He had heard rumors (courtesy of Rin) that Rei and Nagisa had gotten together. A smile spread across Makoto's face. He couldn't wait to get home. He missed his friends, his family, the  _sakura_ trees...

While the plane was taking off, Makoto let his mind wander. He was curious as to how Haru's competitive swimming was going. Nagisa and Rei were in their second year of college now, so maybe  _maybe_ Nagisa had matured a little bit. Makoto highly doubted it. Especially if Rei were there, Nagisa wouldn't bother to be serious. Okay, maybe once in a while, but still.

Maybe Haru was now in a relationship _._  A full-on grin crossed Makoto's face. If Haru had found someone, Makoto really wanted to meet them. There were only so many people in the world that could put up with Haruka's personality, although, admittedly, Haru  _had_  gotten more open in the past couple of years. Maybe that was  _because_ of a certain someone…?

Cruising altitude.

Makoto's mind settled on a subject that his thoughts always seemed to return to. The lovely Misako Asa.

He was curious what had gone on between her and Gou-chan, but it wasn't his place to ask. He had faith that Asa would say in her own time, when she was comfortable. He didn't want to lose such a good friend over a topic that wasn't important for him to know, anyway.

Wow. Three years in college, and he hadn't met someone as easy to talk to as Asa-san. It was wonderful change. He didn't realize how much he missed having someone has easy to talk to as the Iwatobi Swimming Club.

Makoto closed his eyes. He could see her genuine smile, see the sparkle in her mysterious lavender eyes, her tousled hair tangling in the faint breeze. Her bell-like laugh when he told her that Nagisa had dubbed him the orca of the swim club. Her teasing smirk whenever he said something wrong and got flustered. Her almost tangible friendship whenever he got frustrated.

And there, thinking of his family, the swimming club, and Misako Asa - the people he loved the most - he dozed off to sleep, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was really short - it is kind of a bridge between last chapter and the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iwatobi gang is reunited! Friendly antics and ReiGisa. You know, the usual. :)

**Makoto**

"Mako-chan!" Makoto let out a huge grin.

"Makoto-senpai!"

"Makoto!"

Before him were Nagisa, Rei, and Haruka, all grinning widely. (Except for Haruka. But even he had a quiet smile on his face.)

Makoto exchanged hugs with everyone.

"How are all of you?"

"Great! How are you?" replied Nagisa.

"Fine! Haru-chan, how is your competitive swimming going?"

"Leave off the -chan," Haru muttered fondly before answering.

"Do you all want to go somewhere to eat?" offered Rei.

* * *

They all ended up in a seafood restaurant, bringing back memories of the swim competitions.

"When did everyone get back?" Makoto asked.

As they all exchanged stories, Makoto realized how much he missed them. The emptiness lessened considerably since he met Asa, but it was still there, lingering.

When Haruka, predictably, ordered mackerel,everyone chuckled, muttering how Haru was the same as always. Except, Makoto noticed, this Haruka smiled a lot more.

Sure, they weren't full-on grins, but there was more quirks of amusement, laughs, and happiness coming from him.

"Haru-chan, how is your swimming?"

"Good–"

"I bet Haru-chan got in trouble because he only swims freestyle!" Nagisa interrupted. Haru only rolled his eyes, though he didn't contradict.

"How is your teaching, Makoto?" Haru asked quietly. Makoto couldn't help but smile at his voice.

"It's going well. The university has a pool, so I haven't yet forgotten how to swim." Rei laughed. "How are you, Rei-chan? You seem very happy."

Rei blushed while Nagisa laughed. Even Haru had an amused look on his face.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"Well..." Rei began, still as red as can be. Although Nagisa was laughing, Makoto noticed, he too was slightly pink.

After a couple awkward seconds of stuttering, Makoto caught on.

" _Wait._ Are Rei and Nagisa..."

"Yes," stated Haruka. Makoto's face split into a wide grin.

"You're a  _couple!_ "

"Yes, that would be it," mumbled Rei. Nagisa's blushing became a little bit more noticeable now, but he kissed Rei on the cheek. Rei became more red, if possible, and adjusted his glasses nervously.

They all talked and teased for a few more minutes before Nagisa asked, "So, does Haru-chan have a lover too?"

Haru rolled his eyes and said no.

"What about you, Mako-chan? Are you in love?"

Makoto blushed, for some unknown reason. He and Asa weren't a couple, but he couldn't just say that he didn't love her.  _Did he love her in that way?_ Makoto asked himself.

He had paused a moment too long.

"Tell us who, Makoto-senpai!" Rei pleaded. It was obvious that he was glad the spotlight had shifted to another actor.

"Nobody! I promise! I haven't fallen in love with someone yet." Makoto felt compelled to put in the "yet". What if he did have feelings for Asa-san?

"Is it that girl that you are friends with now?" Haru asked quietly. Makoto felt heat lace his ears.

"Haruka!" he complained. "She's just my friend."

"You didn't answer the question!" Nagisa sang.

"Do you love her?" Haru asked seriously. Makoto could feel himself getting redder by the second. Finally, he burst.

_"I don't know!"_

* * *

Makoto had walked outside to get fresh air. He wished he hadn't exploded like that at them. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Haru?"

"Yeah."

Haru looked up at the sky next to Makoto, and they were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry for intruding, Makoto," Haruka said, glancing up towards Makoto.

"It's okay. I don't know why I got so frustrated. I wasn't angry at any of you, I just didn't... I don't understand."

Haruka shot him a questioning look.

"What don't you understand?" asked a new voice. Makoto turned around to see Rei and Nagisa standing there. Haru glanced at Rei, they both nodded and left.

Makoto sighed as Nagisa approached him.

"Why are you confused, Mako-chan?"

Makoto sighed.

"I don't know how - what - I'm feeling."

Quiet. Then Nagisa broke it.

"That's how Rei-chan and I were at first. We were really confused because... Well I didn't know that I was... You know." Nagisa looked up at him with wide eyes. "We figured it out, and I had to admit first. It was hard because I didn't know Rei-chan felt the same way. At first I thought he would just laugh at me. But I thought about it and I realized that Rei-chan would never do that to me."

Makoto had never realized how much Rei and Nagisa may have had to go through. He said so.

Nagisa shrugged. "Yeah, well, my point is that maybe you should just admit how you feel. If she likes you, then it's likely she feels the same way."

Makoto dropped his head in his hands. "But I don't even know how  _I_ feel."

Nagisa laughed.

"Okay, but it doesn't take an expert for everyone else to know how you feel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing the last portion with Nagisa and Makoto a lot. 
> 
> (I also really liked the ReiGisa in this chapter, but never mind that XD)
> 
> Thanks for reading! -Princess in Armor


	6. Chapter 6

**Asa**

Makoto was quieter than usual. Asa had no idea what was going on behind those beautiful green eyes. It seemed as if he was _contemplating_.

But, no matter what was going on, he didn't smile any less, laugh any less, or blush any less. If anything, he blushed even more.

"Makoto?" she asked.

"Yes, Asa-san?" He turned his head to look at her.

"You told me you were nicknamed Orca by your friends. What were their nicknames?"

Makoto laughed, a sound Asa never got tired of hearing. As much as he already did it, Asa always found herself wanting to make him laugh even more.

"Well," he began, "Haru was a dolphin. He always swam so gracefully. I was an orca... Rei was a butterfly–" Asa's laughter interrupted his description.

"A  _butterfly_? Why a butterfly? Is he the one who was obsessed with whether things are beautiful or not?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, but he's gotten a lot less annoying. Anyway–"

"Wait. Sorry, did you just say someone was  _annoying_? I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Makoto looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You're always so nice. You are never ever rude," Asa explained. Makoto reddened slightly.

"I didn't mean to say annoying as a bad thing. Rei just wasn't ever open to new things. He's a lot different now." Makoto smiled fondly. Asa shook her head.

"See. Even when you call someone annoying, you still manage to be nice. It's not fair," she teased. "I can never learn to be that nice. " A smile touched Makoto's lips.

"Asa-san, I think you're that nice." Asa rolled her eyes.

"Mako-chan. You think you're complimenting me, but you're really just making me look bad."

Makoto reached over a squeezed her hand then let go. Too quickly.

"I mean it, Asa-san. You are a wonderful person. Thank you for being my friend."

Asa widened her eyes and looked up at a blushing Makoto. Her heart fluttered and started beating erratically.

"Thank you, Makoto," she said quietly, looking at him straight in the eye. Those gorgeous green eyes. "I'm so happy to be best friends with someone as sweet as you. You're a blessing, Tachibana Makoto. You've been kind to me and you don't even know all of my backstory. Thank you. I wish I had the ability to tell you everything. I don't want to burden you, though."

Makoto hesitated. Then he took Asa's hand. Again, butterflies and the flutters jolted through her.

"Well, Asa-san, if you don't have the ability to tell me everything, tell me things in small pieces. It doesn't have to be major, just... I don't know, anything about you that I don't know."

Makoto's eyes sparkled as Asa smiled at him, a happy, genuine smile.

"Okay, one small thing at a time. I think that'll work. What first? Oh! Okay. My real name isn't Asa. That's a nickname, although I love it very much."

Asa waited for his reaction. But Makoto's just furrowed his brow, and he looked down, green eyes clashing with lavender.

"Oh? What's your real name?"

Asa beamed, happy to say. Though she was nervous about his reaction.

"Sakura. Misako Sakura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, "sakura" means cherry blossom. Yes, like the one in the schoolyard of Rin, Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa's youth. :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_"Oh? What's your name?"_

_"Sakura. Misako Sakura."_

* * *

**Makoto**

_Sakura._ A cherry blossom. The word that meant so much to Makoto's past and present selves. Memories flashed in his mind.

And here she was, named after this beautiful tree. Makoto didn't realize he was gaping.

"Mako-chan?" she asked. He was returned to the present. "Are you okay?"

"Oh... yes, I'm fine, Asa-san... Er, Sakura-san. Which do you prefer?"

Asa smiled that heart stopping smile again.

"Whichever you prefer. What happened, Makoto? You still looked a little shell-shocked. Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all, Sakura-san... Your parents named you after a cherry blossom tree?"

"Yes," Sakura/Asa ( _A sa_ kura?) replied, slightly defensive. "And I rather like that, thank you very much."

Makoto realized that he had sounded like he hated the name.

"Oh! Sakura... Asa... I didn't mean it like that. I just... Well, my favorite flowers are cherry blossoms."

Sakura's eyes brightened. Makoto noticed his hand was still on top of hers. He blushed and took it away. He thought he saw Sakura's eyes dim a little, though still stunning.

They were both silent for a little, but this one was a little awkward. Nowadays, all the lapses in conversation were awkward, whereas before they were not. What had he done to change this?

_It doesn't take an expert to see how you feel._

What had Nagisa meant? Surely, he didn't like her more than a friend... Right?

But a rebellious part of his mind asked him,  _What's wrong if you do like her more than a friend?_

Makoto knew that if he let himself fall in love with her, he could risk messing up their friendship.

"Makoto?" Sakura asked. "Since I told you one thing about me, could you tell me one thing about you? You're always talking about and complementing other people, but you never talk all that much about yourself."

Makoto was startled out of his trance. "Yes, I do talk about myself."

Sakura gave him a teasing smile that made his heart stumble. "Then talk some more and let me know something about you."

Makoto was thinking about what he should tell her, when he noticed her giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing... It's just..." She was attacked by another fit of giggles. "You look so cute when you're thinking." She looked up at him, her face still shining with amusement. Makoto flushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah... What do you mean?"

"Your brow furrows and you look so concentrated, even for the smallest things." Sakura giggled again. Makoto felt his ears turn red. Again. He had never blushed so much in his life as he did around her.

"So. Something about yourself."

Makoto thought hard. Then he came up with something.

"I swim backstroke."

"I knew that."

"Well," Makoto cleared his throat, "do you know why?"

Sakura shook her head. She looked at him like he was the only person there.

"If I swim freestyle or any of the others, I feel like I'm..."  _Spit it out, Makoto._ "Drowning."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Why?"

Makoto smiled slightly, bordering on smug.

"That's a story for another time."

Sakura wrinkled her nose at him. "Darn! You were just getting interesting!"

Makoto stuck his tongue out at her. Sakura laughed. His heart pattered.

_Why did it keep doing that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've got backstroke for days" ayyyy XD 
> 
> I originally wrote this on FanFiction.net, so now, re-reading this as I re-post it I'm cracking up because I can't help thinking of the Free! dub when Makoto mentions that he swims backstroke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Haruka heart-to-heart talk.

**Makoto**

"Makoto, hurry up and make a choice on what you want to eat."

"Easy for you to say, Haru-chan! All you eat is mackerel!" Makoto whined. Haru shrugged.

"Mackerel is good," he replied simply. They both went to schools in Tokyo, so every once in a while they would eat dinner together. They hadn't done so in a while, however, as Haruka had to practice swimming more intensely. Makoto felt good to sit with his childhood friend again.

"Oh! This looks good, doesn't it, Haru?" Makoto exclaimed pointing to an item on the menu. Haru glanced at it (Makoto wasn't entirely sure he had even read it) and nodded.

"Mm. Hurry up and decide. I'm hungry."

Makoto laughed. "Okay, okay." Once the waiter came, he placed their order.

Makoto attempted at light conversation, knowing where the conversation would eventually end up.

"Makoto," Haruka stated. And, just like that, Makoto stopped talking. "If you like her, tell her."

Of all things Haru could have said, Makoto wasn't expecting that. It was times like these where he loved his friend's straightforwardness. No awkward transitions, no euphemisms, no dancing around feelings. Just  _there_. However, he still didn't want to talk about it.

"It's not that easy, Haru," Makoto smiled, running a hand through his hair. Haru shrugged.

"Yeah, it is. The way you talk about her, it's obvious you like her."

Makoto flushed. "You don't even know her, Haru-chan!"

"If she likes you," Haru continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "then she'll say it back."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't think it'll ruin your friendship. And I bet that she likes you too."

Makoto's blush deepened. "Again, you don't know her!"

"Then we'll meet her."

There were so many confusing things about that sentence that Makoto didn't know where to start.

" _Meet_ her? What do you mean by that? And what do you mean by 'we?' Who is 'we?'" Makoto babbled.

"Nagisa, Rei, and I will meet her. We are your friends, Makoto, and we'll be the judges if she likes you or not."

" _What?_ How will you tell? Why?"

"Between Nagisa, Rei, and I, we can tell easily. And as for why, we're your friends. We want to see you happy."

Makoto closed his eyes, processing. They were going to meet Sakura-san. They were going to tell him if she liked him back. If she did, they would force him to confess his feelings for her. Nagisa would be involved. Makoto inwardly groaned. He knew for a fact Nagisa wouldn't be very subtle about it.  _At least Rei-chan will be there too,_ he thought.

The waiter came and went. They started to eat silently. Haru waited for an answer.

"Haruka," Makoto began, regretting his decision already. But if she was his friend, she should know his other friends too. "Haru, do you really think this will work?"

The faintest of smiles appeared on Haruka's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Haruka, Rei, and Nagisa will meet Sakura-san! I wonder how things will turn out..? ;) The ending of the story is on the horizon!
> 
> Please comment and hugs and thank yous to everyone who has read this far!
> 
> Next chapter: Sakura-san meets the Iwatobi crew!
> 
> See you next water time! -Princess in Armor


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura-san meets the Iwatobi crew!

**Asa**

Asa walked into the restaurant, slightly nervous. She had kept her anxiousness to herself, not wanting Makoto to feel bad. But she was excited to meet her Mako-chan’s friends.

 

 _My Mako-chan? When did I ever think of Makoto as mine?_ Asa shook her head, not letting herself dwell on the thought.

Asa felt Makoto grab her hand. She looked up at him, smiling when she noticed his concerned gaze.

“Don’t be nervous. They’re really eager to meet you.” _How could he tell what she was thinking?_ Her smile widened.

“Thank you.”

Makoto helped her find their table, where three college age guys were sitting. They all stood up when they saw her. The boy with red glasses came up to her and shook her hand first.

“Asa-senpai, is it?” he asked, smiling kindly at her. Asa nodded. The boy chuckled. “Well, Makoto-senpai does talk an awful lot about you. He shows all signs of liki—”

“Hi, Asa-chan!” a shorter blond boy interrupted, bounding up to her and shaking her hand vigorously. Asa laughed; he seemed like a sweet person. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Makoto open his mouth, probably to correct them on her name. Asa shot him a look that said no. Sakura was a name that brought memories, good and bad, to her. After she left her hometown, only people who were very close to her could call her that. Only one person had gained that privilege, other than Gou.

Asa looked at the black-haired friend with startlingly blue eyes. She smiled a little to herself. She was pretty sure she knew who he was.

He stuck his hand out to her and she shook it. “Hello,” he said, his voice low. “You’re Makoto’s friend?”

Asa nodded, a bright smile shining on her face. “Yes, I am.”

Makoto laughed lightly and stepped in. “Sakura-san, this is—”

“Oh no! Don’t tell me,” Asa interjected. “You’ve told me so much about them that I want to see if I can guess who they are by myself.”

The blond boy grinned, a glint of mischief in his eye. He shot an approving nod at Makoto, causing the latter to blush slightly. What did that motion mean?

The three boys stood side-by-side, waiting for her verdict. Asa giggled; this was fun. She ran over the names in her mind. Rei, Nagisa, Haruka. Haruka, Nagisa, Rei.

Almost immediately, she pointed to the guy with blue eyes. “You are… Nanase Haruka, yes?”

A slight smile came across the swimmer’s face and he nodded. “How did you know?” he asked.

“You’re quieter than the rest, among other things. But the quietness gave it away. Mako-chan won’t stop talking about you.” Asa gave Makoto a pretend glare. Haruka chuckled.

“What about us?” the bespectacled one asked. Asa scrutinized them, then remembered what Makoto had said. She pointed at the short, blond one.

“You’re Hazuki Nagisa-kun. Makoto said you were more playful than the rest. Which makes you,” she pointed to the third, “Ryugazaki Rei.”

"Check and check!" Nagisa grinned. "So you like games, too, Asa-chan?" he asked while everyone took their seats again. Nagisa-kun's smile was infectious. Asa couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, who doesn't?"

Nagisa pouted. "Rei-chan just contemplates the strategy in the game. He's no fun to play with."

"Nagisa-kun–"

"It's true!"

Makoto laughed at their antics. Asa was sitting next to him, and he was sitting next to Haruka. Asa noticed their was one unoccupied chair. Oh, well. They probably couldn't get a table with exactly 5 seats in it.

Once Rei and Nagisa-kun's quarrel had died down ( _They act awfully couple-y_ , Asa grinned), there was a silence at the table. Asa found herself looking at Makoto for help. Nagisa-kun came to the rescue instead.

"So! How did you and Mako-chan meet?"

_Someone else calls Makoto 'Mako-chan' too. Well, Nagisa seems to call everyone -chan._

Asa sent an amused glance at Makoto. "He crashed into me in a hallway. Then he proceeded to act like an idiot."

Rei cracked a grin. "That sounds like Makoto-senpai."

"Hey!" Makoto yelped. "You aren't exactly perfect either!"

"What are you talking about?" Nagisa gave Makoto a hurt look as he wrapped his arm around Rei's waist. "Rei-chan is perfect."

Slight snort from Haruka. Makoto gave Asa an apologetic smile.

"What did you say, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"The water didn't like him," Haruka mumbled.

"Haruka-senpai!" Rei whined. He was still blushing from Nagisa-kun's comment about how perfect he was.

The waiter came, asked everyone what they wanted to drink, and left.

Asa looked at everyone with earnest eyes. "How did you all meet Mako-chan?"

Makoto blushed at the nickname.

"Sakura-san–"

"Haru-chan and I went through middle school with him," Nagisa said. "Well, I didn't go through all of it with them because I'm a year behind them, but most of it! Anyway, we both knew Mako-chan since we were little. He was always really nice."

Makoto smiled gently as his younger. Asa nodded.

"Yes, Makoto-senpai has always been very motherly to us."

Haruka spoke up. "Nagisa gave him the name 'Mamakoto.'"

"Haru!" Makoto groaned.

"What is it, Mako-chan?" Nagisa taunted. "Are you embarrassed?"

Makoto and Asa both blushed. Haruka's lips had a shadow of a smirk on them.

"Um... How did you meet Makoto, Rei?" Asa asked. Rei shot a glance in Nagisa's direction.

"They needed a fourth member for their high school swim team, so Nagisa-kun tracked me down–"

"Good pun!" Nagisa laughed. "'Tracked me down'. Because you were on the track team."

"–even though I said no several times. Because, yes, I was on the track team." Rei paused. "Eventually I agreed to join."

Asa looked at him, intrigued. "What made you decide?"

Nagisa smirked, "My masculine charm, of course!"

Rei rolled his eyes along with Haruka and Makoto. "No. It was because I saw Haruka-senpai swim."

Makoto was smiling gently as Nagisa stuck his lower lip out. Asa laughed.

"Looks like Nagisa-kun has a love rival!" she teased. Haruka scoffed.

"Ahh! No no no! Rei-chaaaann!" Nagisa whined, clawing at Rei's shirt. Asa grinned. _Oh, yeah. These two are definitely a couple._

Rei sighed and patted Nagisa on the head. "I also joined the swim team because of Nagisa-kun's unwavering persistence. His eyes were also very beautiful."

Everyone was silent. Nagisa was looking at Rei with a sort of reverence, slightly blushing. Haruka looked simply happy. Makoto nudged Asa, who grinned. Rei cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

The awkward silence was broken when the waiter came around to get their orders.

"Mackerel."

Makoto sighed at his friend's choice. "He never chooses anything else," Makoto whispered to Asa. She snorted.

"There's nothing wrong with mackerel, Mako-chan."

And, just to spite him, she ordered mackerel when it was her turn, making Nagisa giggle.

" _Ne_ , Asa-san likes mackerel too?"

Asa grinned a yes. Haruka nodded his approval while Makoto and Rei shook their heads.

* * *

 

As the food came, everyone settled into quiet murmurs while they ate their food. Nagisa was stealing bits of food from Rei’s plate. Every time Rei complained, Nagisa gave him a quick kiss… then continued his food thievery.

“I’m so soft on you…” Rei muttered.

“Only because you love me!”

Haruka and Makoto were conversing about something or another. Makoto looked about as red as a cherry and Haruka looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

“...Why can’t this wait?”

“Because I’m bringing it up now.”

“Haru!”

Asa laughed quietly to herself. They were all such dorks. Then again, what else could she expect from Makoto's friends? She smiled, feeling warm inside. These people welcomed her... They were so sweet and kind to her. They had a loving atmosphere and it made her feel... Happy. Happy the way Makoto made her feel. Fluffy and warm and at peace.

"Sakura-san?" Asa felt a warm hand gently squeeze hers. She looked at Mako-chan's blushing face in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He looked at her with those wide green eyes. She laughed lightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. And let me tell you, you have some of the best people as friends. They are wonderful. You're lucky to have them, so don't go losing them, okay, Mako-chan?"

Makoto was smiling at her and Asa realized everyone was quiet. She glanced around, biting her lip nervously. Why was she always nervous?

Suddenly, she felt small arms wrap around her, the person wailing.

"Asa-chan! You are so sweet! We all love you too!"

Asa grinned and hugged Nagisa back. She dropped a sisterly kiss on the younger's blond hair. Then she felt longer, leaner arms wrap around both of them.

"Thank you so much, Asa-senpai. I'm glad you think so highly of us."

She felt Nagisa lean back a little to nuzzle "his Rei-chan's" neck. She heard Makoto laugh lightly as he wrapped his muscular arms around them too, calling out, "C'mon, Haru. Join in!"

Haruka hesitantly stepped forward. Asa and Nagisa laughed, opening their arms to let him in.

Asa was content. She, for the first time since Gou, felt like she had real friends, even she had only met them for dinner.

"Oh? Is everyone hugging without me?"

Everyone broke apart and Asa locked her eyes on the new person nearing their table. She heard Nagisa's laugh in the distance.

"Gou-chan!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter - I loved writing it! 
> 
> Next chapter: Sakura-san's past!
> 
> Please review and-
> 
> See you next water time~


End file.
